


Advice

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Ghosts, Phone Calls & Telephones, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telephone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For the snippet tag. I promised Spuffy to finish this by 9 am my time, so of course I overslept. /o\ But here you go--fastest written snippet ever.

Fraser picked up the phone. "Benton Fraser speaking."

"Hi, Ben, it's Maggie."

It had been two weeks since Maggie had left Chicago, and only slightly longer than that since he had found out he had a sister at all. He'd wondered if they'd keep in contact.

"Hi, Maggie," Fraser answered. Then, remembering their last conversation,"Relationship troubles, I take it?"

Maggie snorted. "No, I'm single and happy that way."

"Ah." Fraser didn't bother to stifle the smile.

"How are things, Ben?"

"Fine," he answered automatically. No, he should make an effort to go beyond the merely polite. She was his sister, after all. "A little homesick," he said honestly.

"I can certainly understand that," she said, and Fraser felt the tug of home all the stronger for knowing that Inuvik was on the other side of the line. "Come up and visit some time."

"I certainly will."

"So, I actually do need your advice," Maggie continued briskly.

"Of course--I'll do my best to help."

"There are noises coming from my--well, from my closet. Hammering sounds, sometimes even a chainsaw."

"Ah."

"And while I do want to get to know my father better, I also want to sleep at night. How do you get him to stop?"

Fraser glanced ruefully towards his own closet. "I'm afraid I've never managed that myself."


End file.
